


Dare

by ifyouwantastormcomedancewithme



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyouwantastormcomedancewithme/pseuds/ifyouwantastormcomedancewithme
Summary: The Bellas get together a year after the conclusion of their USO tour for a much needed reunion. Chloe and Beca haven't been in contact after what happened the last night of the tour. Will they be able to reconcile after what happened?





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is the final night of the USO tour. Hope y'all enjoy it! Feel free to drop comments or suggestions :)

/I think there's something you should know  
(I think it's time I told you so)  
There's something deep inside of me  
(There's someone else I've got to be)  
Take back your picture in a frame  
(Take back your singing in the rain)  
I just hope you understand  
Sometimes the clothes do not make the man/

Chloe didn’t know it. None of the Bellas did. That Beca was singing this for her. As long as she lived with her, there would be no letting go. No moving on. So she decided to take this night, this performance, and use it to say goodbye. This song is her anthem. Everything she had been burying since college was flowing out of her onto the stage.

/All we have to do now  
Is take these lies and make them true, somehow  
All we have to see  
Is that I don't belong to you  
And you don't belong to me, yeah/

Beca had seen her with Chicago, the way she changed when she was with him. And when she saw that, any last sliver of hope she’d been holding onto died. She knew it was time to let go. Because Chloe isn’t hers, she never was. And as long as she could keep telling herself that she would be better off without her, she thought she might be able to believe it someday.

/Freedom, I won't let you down  
Freedom, I will not give you up  
Freedom, gotta have some faith  
Gotta have some faith in the sound/

The song was about Chloe, God of course it was, but the chorus was for her. Beca had decided when she accepted Khaled’s offer that this was a new start for her. She is starting over on herself, and she is not going to give up, she’s going to start the next chapter of her life. God, that sounds so cliché but it’s what she’s doing. So she’d pulled her Bellas up on stage with her and she’d gotten lost in the song. She’d embraced the message, and she knew she had to move on.

I won't let you down  
I will not give you up  
It's the one good thing that I've got

Chloe. The first thing she’d seen when she turned. She saw her running towards her, and she was crying, but she didn’t care. She decided to let herself enjoy this night before she left tomorrow. Decided that she would let this last night with the Bellas—with Chloe—be her swan song. So she’d stood there and hugged Chloe back, letting herself wrap her arms around her best friend, the girl she loved, one last time.

Eventually Amy had pulled them all off stage, dragging Beca behind her, going on about which bars they’d go to first, and how she had to tear a hole in France before they left tomorrow. They made a plan to all meet up in an hour in the hotel lobby, so everyone had some time to get tarted up before their first bar of the night. Beca decided she would call Jesse and let him know she was moving to LA. He was already out there for film scoring, and she couldn’t wait to tell him she was moving out with him. Even though they’d broken up a while back, he was still her best friend, and she was his. She started walking towards her dressing room to grab her stuff when she stopped dead in her tracks. Chloe had pulled Chicago in by his tie and they were kissing—pretty passionately if you asked Beca, which no one did. She’d been standing there, stuck to the floor, for maybe a minute when Chloe broke off the kiss and looked around. She made eye contact with Beca and her cheeks immediately flushed. She tried to look away from her, but she couldn’t. It was like she was trapped staring into the stormy blue that was Beca Mitchell’s eyes. Chloe couldn’t explain it, but there was something in Beca’s gaze that was different, off. She wanted to say it was sadness, but there was a sort of peace there she couldn’t explain. Before she could read too much into it, Theo snapped Beca out of her trance, and she tore her gaze off of Chloe. Chloe watched as the two of them walked away together before she turned back to Chicago and kissed him again.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

After the first bar, they’d decided France was too crowded and all they really wanted was time alone together. Just all the Bellas for one more night before they parted ways again. That’s how they’d ended up sitting in a circle on the floor of the penthouse Amy had booked for the night after she found out she was a multi-millionaire playing truth or dare. The last time they’d played it had been at a Treble party their junior year, but when Emily suggested it, none of them could say no. The game had been shockingly tame so far, with the most extreme dare being Aubrey prank calling the front desk, but Amy hadn’t gone yet.

“Okay Shawshank,” Amy slurred, “dare or dare?”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Amy, it’s truth or dare.”

Amy pouted at her. “But truth is so boring. C’mon Beca!”

“Fine Amy. I pick dare.”

Amy grinned up at her devilishly. “Good. Then I dare you to kiss Chloe. And none of that peck on the cheek shit either, Shortstack, TONGUE OR IT DOESN’T COUNT.” The rest of the Bellas started cheering, even Aubrey, who had downed just enough tequila shots to think this was funny, and not stupid. 

Across the room, Chloe laughed. “Just do it, Becs.” She blew Beca a kiss. What she wasn’t expecting was for Beca to smirk back at her and get up, albeit a little wobbly, and walk over to her side of the room. She could feel her heart beating in her chest, and she felt her breath catch as Beca got closer. Beca was definitely shaky, she and Chloe had gone shot for shot earlier, but Chloe could definitely handle her alcohol better than Beca. Not by much though, because her head was spinning too. At least she thought it was from the tequila. When Beca finally reached her and practically fell into her lap, almost straddling her, she couldn’t tell the difference. She thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Beca leaned in.

“What’s the matter Chlo?” And yeah, Beca was never one to back down from a dare, but in reality, she’d just wanted to kiss Chloe. And just as Chloe was opening her mouth to respond, Beca’s lips met her own. Her mind exploded and all she could think about was the softness of Beca’s lips, and the way Beca’s hand had snaked itself into her hair and was gripping her closer. Suddenly she felt Beca’s teeth biting on her lip before her tongue took their place. She let out a sigh into Beca’s mouth, giving her just enough space to slip her tongue in and meet Chloe’s. Chloe had never wanted anything more than she wanted Beca in that moment, the feeling of Beca pressing against her, their tongues dancing in each other’s mouths, then suddenly there was nothing. She slowly opened her eyes to see Beca standing in front of her, a slight smirk plastered onto her face, with her lips a little puffier than usual and her pupils blown. She heard the Bellas cheering, but she couldn’t focus on anything other than the way Beca was looking at her. She had no idea what had happened, all she knew was that she wanted it to happen again, and that terrified her.

When Chloe woke up the next morning, everyone was scattered around Amy’s suite. She and Beca had ending up practically spooning on the couch, with Beca’s arm curled around Chloe’s torso. Beca. Suddenly the memories from last night came flight back. Chloe felt suffocated. She carefully removed Beca’s arm from around her and gingerly stepped around all of the people scattered across the floor until she was safely out the door. Beca hadn’t run, so Chloe did. All the way to USC for vet school.


End file.
